


daughter of chaos

by heartofastar



Category: Original Work
Genre: i dont even know, you turn into an eldritch beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: from your mouth comes poisonous lies.you never wanted this, but our fate is to sit upon a cold and lonely throne.the crown of metal shards digs into your skin, and you cannot cry out.why are you still alive?ok but this is just self-indulgent monster ramblings you're just imprisoned in the Eye Chamber for a while





	daughter of chaos

You have become an avatar of Chaos.

In life, your ability was metal; you bent and tore and cut apart your enemies precisely while your goddess wings bathed in their blood.

Now, your golden eyes gaze upon nothing and everything at once. It tears you apart, remakes you, bends you to its will- you vomit your own blood up. Is this what it feels like to be like your metal, you wonder desperately as you scramble for purchase on the smooth, rough surface of the ground-ceiling-wall---- where are you what is happening too many sensations and nothing at the same time

It hurts. That's the only thing you can register as you cry out in pain. Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts----

where are you

sariel i can't see you

where is my body? i can see everything and nothing

it's terrifying

the crown of some strange metal pushes at your head. You can't move it- it has the properties of metal but you can't control it. Is it mocking you? Is it telling you that "you are powerless here"? Is this darkness or light or something else? There are arms encircling you, you are sitting on the palm of someone's hand, someone is--

You're hungry.

It's too much. There are too many sensations, too many watching eyes.

You will process this after you sleep.

* * *

You sit upon a chair you have made. It is cold and hard and _oddly smooth,_ but it does its job. You cannot see outside. There is only madness here, but at the same time enlightenment. You cannot understand, do not _want_ to understand. 

You're unmistakably lonely. There is nothing and everything but no life that you can communicate with _._ There are strange wet plants. You feel no hunger. You want to get out, but the eyes are watchingwatchingwatchingwatching-

You look down at yourself and see no difference, but you know your soul is irrevocably changed. Sariel, where are you?

I want to see you.

* * *

It hurts.

But then it doesn't, and you can truly see everything.

* * *

You sift through your many eyes, eager to find him. Ah, there he is, he's been unsealed. He's in someone's body. Humming through your maw, you clack your chitinous claws together in one overgrown hand. Tearing the false crown off, you hum in delight as the pain lifts and you feel free.

I want to go to the outside.

I want to see him.

I want him to see me and smile.

You make a wet sound, cough, and shed your monstrous chaotic (true) form for a while.

The remnant of that form shows on your body as pointed claws and a torn metal halo.

"Hehe, I wonder how happy he'll be to see me."

* * *

"Oooh!" You dive to meet him. "Heeey, it's been a..." You struggle to find the word. "Long time! You haven't changed at all." He turns to see you and you make a strange rumbling sound. "Hey, there.

How do I look?"


End file.
